DigiCards
The are items which resemble Memory Sticks and appear in Digimon Xros Wars. The data of "legendary Digimon" are stored on them, and they can be used with the Xros Loader to summon those Digimon. They depict an official Bandai image of a Digimon along with their name, the character for written inside a green hexagon, and one of their Special Moves displayed at the bottom. After they have been used they cannot be used in the same zone again, evident by the images becoming pitch black. Digimon Xros Wars The fifteen Digimon represented by the DigiMemories were a chivalric order formed to protect the Digital World from Bagramon when he attempted to conquer their world before setting his sights on the human world. However their attempt to stop him failed as the Digital World was torn apart. As a result, they were transformed into DigiMemories and most scattered throughout the Digital World's Zones while Omnimon's DigiMemory ended up in the real world along with Examon and WarGreymon being trapped in the space between the two worlds. While at the Island Zone, Whamon informs Xros Heart the existence of the DigiMemories, calling them another "treasure" besides the Code Crown, hoping that they will help them. ChibiKamemon retrieves the case containing five DigiMemories (Agumon, Garurumon, Leviamon, MagnaAngemon and MarineAngemon), Taiki having since used the Digimon within them in his battles with the Bagra Army in the Island and Magma Zones. In the Sand Zone, having passed a test to see if they are worthy of having the Zone's Code Crown, Taiki also receives four DigiMemories depicting Guilmon, Veemon, Patamon, and Darkdramon. In the Dust Zone and, Taiki is given by Puppetmon the DigiMemory of MetalGarurumon while Persiamon gives him the Gatomon and Impmon that she had on her person yet forgotten to tell her Xros Heart team mates about them until now. When Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, and Shoutmon return to the Real World, they find Omnimon's DigiMemory, but when they use it Omnimon appears and explains the DigiMemories to them, and that he was the one who gave Taiki his X Loader and sent him to the Digital World. Soon afterward, Tactimon attacks Tokyo, and Taiki rushes to stop him. During the battle, he reuses the Darkdramon DigiMemory, but it is ineffective. After Zenjirou and Akari's Courage and Friendship allow Shoutmon to digivolve and destroy Tactimon, Omnimon reappears and transports Taiki back to the Digital World. Members Omnimon Omnimon is the spiritual remnant of the Omnimon DigiMemory that ended up in the Real World. He is also the one who sends Taiki, Shoutmon, Akari and Zenjirou to the Digital World. When the humans return to the Real World, Omnimon appears from the DigiMemory. Later, he utilizes the last of his power to send Taiki and Shoutmon back to the Digital World. His DigiMemory is kept by Akari and Zenjirou, hoping one day he can also send them back. Attacks *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible "Grey Sword". Leviamon Originally belonging to Whamon. During the fight with Ebidramon, Taiki selects Leviamon's DigiMemory and uses its "Rostrum" attack to sever one of Ebidramon's pincers. Attacks *'Rostrum': Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. MarineAngemon Originally belonging to Whamon. Taiki uses MarineAngemon to charm and distract Neptunemon's Seadramon army. Attacks *'Kahuna Waves' (Ocean Love): MarineAngemon spits out heart-shaped bubbles from his mouth that can either heal allies or cause harm to his enemies by bursting on contact and surrounding them in a burning pink aura, depending on which purpose MarineAngemon wants his attack to serve. Agumon Originally belonging to Whamon. In the Magma Zone, Taiki first uses the Agumons' DigiMemory to distract AncientVolcamon so that Shoutmon X4 can defeat him. Attacks *'Triple Baby Breath': Shoot three orange and red fireballs of varying strength from their mouths. Garurumon Originally belonging to Whamon. In the Magma Zone, Taiki first uses Garurumon's DigiMemory to save Dorulumon from Fused AncientVolcamon. Attacks *'Howling Blaster' (Fox Fire): Spews high-temperature blue flames from his mouth. MagnaAngemon Originally belonging to Whamon. In the Sand Zone, Taiki first uses MagnaAngemon to attack Blastmon's Vilemon and SkullScorpiomon with Gate of Destiny that transports them outside of the ruins. Attacks *'Gate of Destiny' (Heaven's Gate): Manifests a door to subspace from which there is no return, and consigns the opponent to oblivion through it. The gate can also be used to transport the opponent to another location, or to fire a blast of light. Veemon Originally belonging to Pharaohmon. Though not used by Taiki, Veemon aided the Xros Heart United Army in the final battle with DarknessBagramon. Attacks *'V-mon Cluster Head': Guilmon Originally belonging to Pharaohmon. Taiki first used Guilmon to clear a path for him. Attacks *'Rock'n'Roll Breaker': Drills through a target with his claws. Patamon Originally belonging to Pharaohmon. In the Heaven Zone, Taiki first uses the Patamons' Boom Bubbles to create a cloud-like staircase for Shoutmon X4 to attack the flying Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Attacks *'Boom Bubble' (Air Gust): Sucks in air then spits it out all at once as an air bullet. MetalGarurumon Originally belonging to Puppetmon. In the Dust Zone, Taiki first uses MetalGarurumon to beat Lilithmon's fleet of Tankmon. Attacks *'Metal Wolf Claw' (Cocytus Breath): Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. Darkdramon Originally belonging to Pharaohmon. Taiki first uses Darkdramon during the fight with Arkadimon after Zenjirou is unable to summon him. Attacks *'Gigastick Lance' Impmon Originally belonging to Persiamon. In the Shinobi Zone, Taiki first uses Impmon DigiMemory against Musyamon's forces to create a distraction. Attacks *'Pillar of Fire': Creates blue and pink fire balls in both hands, puts them together then throws the fireball to create a firewall Gatomon Originally belonging to Persiamon. In Dragon Land, Taiki first uses Gatomon DigiMemory to help him, Shoutmon, Kiriha, Dracomon, and Lillymon escape from a tunnel rapidly filled with lava by Dorbickmon's followers. Attacks *'Neko Scratch': Uses her claws to dig through hard surfaces. Examon Examon is the spiritual remnant of the Examon DigiMemory that was trapped in the space between in the Digital and Real Worlds. Attacks *'Avalon's Gate': WarGreymon WarGreymon is the spiritual remnant of the WarGreymon DigiMemory that was trapped in the space between in the Digital and Real Worlds. Attacks *'Terra Force' (Gaia Force): Digimon Xros Loader DigiMemory memory sticks, based on the ones that appear in Digimon Xros Wars, can be used to summon "legendary Digimon". They usually come included with models from either the Sofubi Digital Monster Series, which is based on the Digimon of a particular figure, or the Digimon Xros Figure Series, which include DigiMemories that appear in series. Most of the DigiMemories also appear as cards in the Super Digica Taisen series, and are compatible with Digimon X Arena but not the Digimon Xros Loader. List of DigiMemories Notes and References Category:Items Category:Toys